Con la corriente
by sonrais777
Summary: En una situación desesperada todo puede pasar y entre Bridgette y Chat Noir cualquier cosa es posible.


**Basado en un comic que vi como un MariChat, no sé el nombre del artista pero es genial, quise hacerlo versión BriChat XD Amo a esta pareja, y bueno sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Con la corriente.

Capítulo único.

Bridgette corrió y se ocultó del akuma que no paraba de rociar a la gente con aquel extraño perfume, ¡Por favor! Ni con Rose tuvo esos problemas cuando se transformó en Princess Fragance. Pero esta akuma rociaba a sus víctimas que caían enamoradas del más cercano.

-Amor, ¿por qué tuvo que ser un akuma así? Se nota que Hawk Moth aprovecha cada corazón roto de Paris.- miró a todos lados, debía transformarse pronto pero al ver al akuma tan cerca no podía hacerlo.- No puede ser…

Quien sí había tenido suerte fue Félix gracias a que empujó a la loca de Claudia Bourgeouis para cubrirse de esa nube tóxica; lo admitía, había sido bajo pero logró hacerle un favor a Kim que estaba enamorado de ella; pudo transformarse en Chat Noir, subió al techo de la escuela y en una de las esquinas pudo ver al akuma y no muy lejos a Bridgette que estaba con la espalda contra la pared escondiéndose.

-Maldición, esa tonta eligió el peor lugar para esconderse.- bajó para ayudarla, la chica no le caía bien pero eso no significaba que tuviese que desobligarse como héroe por ella. Al estar frente a Bridgette ésta casi grita del susto de no ser porque se cubrió la boca.

-Chat Noir, me alegra mucho verte.- y no mentía, quería que la sacara de allí pronto.

-Tranquila purreciosa, aquí está tu gato para salvarte.- ¿purreciosa? Bien, lo admitía, ella no era fea, de hecho viéndola bien era muy bonita, pero tampoco tan hermosa como su lady. De repente al escuchar un ruido Bridgette lo pega al muro y mira que el akuma estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Está cerca…- susurró y miró alrededor, debía hacer algo rápido para que la akuma no les hiciese nada y entonces sonrió.- Chat Noir, ¿qué tan bueno eres para ir con la corriente?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Dejarte llevar?

-¡Oh! Pues los gatos somos muy buenos en eso princesas y…

-¡Bien!- sin decir nada más al estar el akuma a punto de aparecer lo tomó del cascabel y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo. La akuma se quedó estática ante la escena, Chat Noir no sabía qué hacer, pero los labios de Bridgette se movieron un poco amoldándose perfectamente a los de él, era extraño para los dos, pero… se sentía tan bien y natural. Las garras de Chat Noir tomaron el pequeño cuerpo de Bridgette, una en la cintura y la otra en su espalda, se dejó llevar por ese beso sabor a fresa cerrando sus ojos. Nunca pensó que besar a Bridgette se sintiese tan bien, ni siquiera le prestó atención a la akuma que seguía allí parada, Bridgette tenía una figura pequeña pero ahora entre sus brazos le parecía frágil y delicada, sus labios sabor a fresa se combinaban perfectos con ese aroma a vainilla que ella emanaba y que no le disgustaba en absoluto. Mientras que Bridgette cerró igualmente los ojos dejándose inundar por ese mar de sensaciones también, los labios de Chat Noir eran suaves y firmes, su loción era hipnotizante, creía que era sándalo y madera, y ese sabor a menta fresca le fascinaba, sus manos se movieron de su pecho a espalda, aunque pareciera delgado Chat Noir era fuerte y podía sentir con sus manos cada uno de sus músculos en aquel apretado traje negro. Chat Noir mordió con fuerza su labio haciéndola gemir y profundizando ese beso que pronto se volvió en una danza erótica entre sus lenguas. El felino pegó más su cuerpo con el de ella sintiendo cada curva de este, ahora el calificativo preciosa estaba fuera de lugar, ella era divina. Chat se separó apenas para poder rozar sus dientes por su barbilla y besar su cuello, al escucharla gemir, él se sintió más motivado dejando una marca en su cuello provocando un fuerte gemido que sacudió cada fibra de su ser al escucharlo. Bridgette intentaba recobrar el aliento pero no podía, su cuerpo le traicionaba sintiéndose cada vez más hundida en aquellas sensaciones, sus piernas temblaban sintiendo cada parte de su ser corresponderle, sus manos fueron a su cabello, nunca pensó que tuviese un cabello tan suave y se sintió una tonta al ver que no conocía bien al felino. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso. La akuma contempló aquello como la mejor de sus obras, muy contenta se marchó tarareando, pero ellos estaban tan inmerso en aquel fogoso beso que ni se enteraron. Cuando al fin el aire fue necesario para ambos se separaron y Chat Noir pudo ver en los ojos de Bridgette cierta oscuridad por culpa de la pasión que había entre ambos, tomó su rostro listo para volver a otra ronda de besos.

-Princesa…- su aliento chocó con sus labios y Bridgette cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo beso cuando entonces una chillona voz les interrumpe.

-¡Bridgette el akuma!- Bridgette de inmediato se separa de Chat Noir que parecía curioso por la repentina interrupción.

-¿Qué rayos?- miró a todos lados intentando encontrar la fuente de esa voz pero Bridgette ya había retrocedido.

-¡Gra-Gracias por ayudarme! Te dejo a que derrotes al akuma, ¡adiós!- salió corriendo a toda velocidad no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de pasar, solo iba a ser un inocente beso para disimular, no pensó que de verdad llegaran a tanto, sintió sus labios aún contra los suyos y ese sabor a menta en su boca… el rostro de Bridgette era digno de ser un tomate al igual que el de Chat Noir que aún no se creía que hubiese besado a su acosadora de una forma tan apasionada.

La akuma fue derrotada y Chat no pudo mirar a su lady a la cara, mientras que Bridgette al regresar a clases no pudo tampoco mirar a Félix. Cuando las clases terminaron y todos recogían sus cosas Allegra notó algo en su amiga.

-Bridgette… ¿eso es un chupetón?- Félix se congeló y Bridgette miró a su amiga cubriendo con su mano su cuello.

-N-No, qué va…

-Bridgette, ¿quién te lo hizo?- preguntó entusiasmada y Bridgette desvió la vista.

-No es un chupetón.- su rostro se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-Oh, vamos, quiero saber…- Bridgette le volteo a ver con una expresión seria y fría borrando su propio sonrojo.

-Tú te besaste con Claude… de lengua.- le dijo Bridgette con una mirada penetrante digna de Félix que congeló a Allegra.

-¡Ugh! No me lo recuerdes.

-Entonces no me preguntes por esto.- tomó su mochila y salió evitando mirar a Félix, éste suspiró de alivio al saber que ella no diría nada y luego miró a su amigo Allan que tenía su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos.

-Allan, las clases terminaron.

-Bese a Selina, ¡Selina! Besar a la sirvienta de Claudia fue… ¡agh!

-¿Y?

-No quiero decir lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Pero en serio viejo, que suerte tienes, no te tocó besar a nadie.

-A la próxima escóndete más rápido.- Félix salió y pudo ver como Allegra intentaba sacarle algo a Bridgette pero cada vez que la franco-china decía la palabra "lengua" Allegra se quedaba callada. Subió a la limosina que le esperaba y vio aquel espectáculo por la ventana detallando cada aspecto de Bridgette, hermosa, pequeña, delgada, atlética, bonito cabello, bonitos ojos, de suave y dulce piel y labios… cubrió sus ojos con su mano para no verla más, no podía, no podía interesarse en ella así, en esa loca hiperactiva y acosadora número uno, suspiró, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y después cerró el puño con fuerza. Debía dejar las cosas en claro entre ellos, por lo que haría una visita a la chica esa misma noche para decirle que ese beso fue solamente para alejar al akuma y nada más. Lo que no sabía era que aquello sería el inicio de las sesiones de besos semanales que luego se volverían dos veces a la semana y después tres… no lo admitiría pero ir con la corriente no era tan malo después de todo y más ante esos dulces labios de fresa.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, nada de tomatazos piedad, solo acepto imágenes de Nathaniel o alguno que otro souvenir XD Dejen review para esta humilde escritora por favor y nos leemos después, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
